PURGATORY
by Chick Feed
Summary: My extension to season 7 ep23, the final moments. A Deancentric view. Alert : Spoilers for this episode.


**PURGATORY**

_My extension to Season 7 ep23, the final moments. A Deancentric view._

The air surrounding the leader of the Leviathans shimmered and rippled, distorting Dick's image. It's movement pulsed like the slow beating of a drum, or heart. The beat began to grow in it's intensity, warping and undulating more and more violently.  
Like kittens seeing themselves in a mirror for the first time, the onlookers stared, mesmerised. Survival instincts ignored. The simple act of _run, move away _seemingly beyond them. Castiel looked beyond the creature between them, towards Dean….as the Leviathan known as Dick exploded in a 360 degree high pressure shower of jet black ichor.

In stunned silence of the aftermath, Sam sought to make eye contact with his brother, needing to know that Dean was ok. Instead, there was empty space where both Dean and Castiel had previously been, only he and Kevin remained in the room. Before he could fully digest what had happened and respond to Kevin's plea to get out of there, Crowley materialised looking like a relaxed and cream filled cat….

**xxx**

Castiel stood, considering his surroundings in mild curiosity. Close by him, on the floor of the shadowed forest, Dean lay unconscious. As he looked around, Cas noted sounds and movement coming from within the deeply shadowed trees ahead of him. He switched his attention to Dean.  
"Wake up."  
Dean opened his eyes and sat up to find himself unexpectedly in what appeared to be a forest at night.  
"Good. We need to get out of here."  
Raising himself to his feet, Dean took some small measure of reassurance that at least Castiel was with him.  
"Where are we?"

**xxx**

Dean turned away from the Cas and looked deeper into the forest. There was no form which Dean could make out that gave him any clue as to the nature of the creatures who's glowing red eyes were watching them from the trees.  
"You're right. We need to g..."  
As Dean spoke, he turned back to Castiel. A knot of anxiety asserted itself when he saw that the angel had gone, leaving Dean standing alone in a small clearing, isolated. Dark shadows flitted through the trees behind him. Dean glanced all around, finally turning his attention back to the threat before him.  
"So…Hell, Heaven and now Purgatory. Seems I'm getting the whole grand tour, must pick up some souvenirs."

The creatures within the tree line began to move slowly forward. Dean sighed, before reaching behind and pulling his gun from where it was tucked into the waistband of his jeans. He looked contemplatively at the weapon in his hand, knowing already that it was going to be less than useless against the creatures moving in on him. Their sheer numbers alone meant Dean could only mount a token defence, and only then if the bullets had any effect on the creatures at all.

Vulnerable, so far outnumbered that the maths became ridiculous. Facing the guarantee of a violent and painful death at the hands of the creatures all around him, Dean turned the gun to towards himself, tightening his finger on the trigger as he stared into the barrel. He briefly flicked his gaze back towards the wall of red eyes. The creatures had stopped their advance, a silent audience awaiting Dean's next move. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his eyes to focus again on the gun….and shrugged, a smile forming on his lips.

Raising himself to his full height, Dean lifted his head and adjusted his stance. Switching his aim, he pointed the gun directly at the line of dark shapes ahead of him. He grinned broadly.  
"Li_s_ten up you sorry ass sons of bitches. This's for those of you who don't know me yet..._My name is Dean Winchester...I'm a __Hunter. _Now...which of you God forsaken fuglies am I ganking first?"

**xxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx**

**_A.N. Thank you for reading. Your thought/reviews appreciated. Also, you might like to read my friend _Amberdream's_ excellent tag written as an E/O challenge drabble response and extending on those final words from Crowley to Sam._**


End file.
